


you really broke my heart

by orphan_account



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, M/M, Tira - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cyrus goes to the park and sees his rival, Kira kissing his man, TJ.





	you really broke my heart

It's a bright, sunny day in Shadyside. It's a perfect day. That's what makes everything much worse for Cyrus.

Everything was fine just the day before, but today, he feels especially insecure and just awful for liking another straight boy. So he needed to go to the swings. But, there was a problem.

Cyrus sits on a bench, holding his phone tightly and staring at the screen, not the couple who's on the swings across the park.

He's in a bad mood. TJ's gone back to hanging out with Kira all the time, her taking up every moment of every day, apparently. 

He'd walked to the park because his mom and stepdad kept asking him what was making him so miserable, and he really didn't want to talk about it.

When he'd gotten there, he saw TJ and Kira swinging together. He would've just left right then, but they'd seen him, and he didn't want them to think they scared him off. Because that would make TJ think Cyrus was bothered by TJ's new girlfriend, which he most definitely was not.

After Cyrus tried to help TJ by being his lawyer, and they hugged, Cyrus thought that they were getting closer. That maybe TJ liked him. But, no. TJ obviously likes Kira, and Cyrus should move on before it's too late.

But, there's a few problems. TJ's green eyes. How they crinkled up when he smiled. His smile, which is a little annoying when Cyrus is trying to talk about something serious and he smirks anyway. The way he's so nice and always has to make sure Cyrus has eaten, but Cyrus is really the same way with TJ. His freckles, which you could only see when you got too close...

Cyrus glances over there again, before he can stop himself, and immediately wishes he hadn't.

Kira and TJ are swinging really high now, Kira's laughing loudly. They jump down, giggling. TJ looks over at Cyrus, so he turns back to his phone, focusing on the black screen.

Once he looks back, Kira is standing even closer to TJ, leaning in ever so slightly. Cyrus cringes, but he doesn't look away. He can't.

Kira kisses TJ. She pulls back, smiling, and Cyrus swears he could see her looking at him. Cyrus swallows, shoving his phone into his pocket, stands up and rushes away. He walks numbly all the way out of the park and he doesn't even know where he's going, but he doesn't want TJ to come over and try to talk to him.  
Not after that.

Cyrus pulls the phone back out of his pocket, and texts Buffy, to tell her she was wrong about TJ and Kira's relationship. She had told him it wouldn't last, that TJ would realize that Kira isn't a nice person. But she was wrong. TJ lied to him, too, when he said he didn't like Kira like that. But that wasn't the case anymore, was it?

Maybe he actually doesn't like her. Maybe he didn't want Kira to kiss him. Somehow, Cyrus can't bring himself to believe that. Cyrus stops walking in front of The Spoon. He texts Buffy to meet him there, deciding it will be better to talk to her in person. He walks inside and finds a seat in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else feel like their eyes are burning?  
> Anyways comment anything you want me to write


End file.
